One of the difficulties faced by a skier is the transportation of the ski equipment to the ski area. Although the ski equipment is generally not heavy, its size and shape make it cumbersome to carry and awkward to maneuver. For example, a skier may need to carry a pair of skies, ski poles, and ski boots, as well as goggles, gloves, sun glasses, a snack or a drink, and the like from the parking lot or the lodge to the ski area. As the popularity of skiing increases, the walk becomes longer, and is particularly inconvenient for individuals less able to carry the needed equipment.
Apparatus that aid in the transport of the ski equipment to and from the recreation area are known. In general, the device consists of a harness for the ski equipment and a handle or shoulder strap attached to the harness that assists with the lifting and carrying of the equipment. The ski equipment is usually fastened to the harness with straps that are permanently affixed and often rigid. This design of the ski equipment carrier possesses several drawbacks. For example, the interface between the harness and the straps is subject to increased wear and premature failure; the straps often twist and distort rendering them useless for the intended purpose; the fastening means are often complex or difficult to engage, especially in cold weather; the device does not always securely hold the equipment thereby causing damage such as scratching and denting of the ski surface; and the device is inconvenient to employ as it is necessary to rest it on the ground while the skier fastens the harness straps, providing an opportunity for dirt, moisture and other foreign material to damage the equipment.
Thus, there is a need for a convenient and practical ski equipment carrier that is portable and compact. In addition, it is desirable that such a carrier be durable, easy to use, and hold the ski equipment securely in place thereby protecting the equipment from unnecessary damage. Finally, there is a need for a device that can additionally carry ancillary gear, equipment and supplies for the ski enthusiast.